headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Claremont
| image = | birth name = Christopher S. Claremont | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Comic books | roles = Writer | date of birth = November 25th, 1950 | place of birth = London, England | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = | first = ''Daredevil'' #102 (1st Marvel) }} Christopher S. Claremont is an American author and comic book writer born in London, England on November 25th, 1950. He is best known for his groundbreaking and longstanding work on the comic book series Uncanny X-Men for Marvel Comics, as well as several of it's spin-off titles. Considered by many to be "the" definitive X-Men scribe, Claremont's work on the series spans seventeen years, longer than any other single writer to have worked on the series to date. His first work on the series was ''Uncanny X-Men'' #94, which was the first regular issue of the series to feature the "All-New, All Different" X-Men following their debut in ''Giant-Size X-Men'' #1. Body of work As writer * Aliens/Predator: The Deadliest of the Species 1 * Avengers Annual 10 * Captain Britain 1 * Classic X-Men 2 ("First Friends") * Classic X-Men 3 ("Mourning") * Classic X-Men 41 ("Little Boy Lost") * Classic X-Men 42 ("When Dreams are Dust") * Daredevil 102 * Daredevil Annual 4 * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu 22 * Excalibur: The Sword is Drawn * Giant-Size Fantastic Four 4 * Heroes for Hope 1 * Iron Fist 14 * Iron Fist 15 * Marvel Graphic Novel 4 * Marvel Preview 7 ("The Damnation Waltz") * Marvel Team-Up 61 * Marvel Team-Up 65 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Ms. Marvel 9 * New Mutants 1 * New Mutants 32 * Power Man and Iron Fist 50 * Star Wars 17 * Star Wars 53 * Star Wars 54 * Uncanny X-Men 59 (Plotter; uncredited) * Uncanny X-Men 94 * Uncanny X-Men 95 * Uncanny X-Men 96 * Uncanny X-Men 97 * Uncanny X-Men 98 * Uncanny X-Men 100 * Uncanny X-Men 118 * Uncanny X-Men 120 * Uncanny X-Men 132 * Uncanny X-Men 134 * Uncanny X-Men 135 * Uncanny X-Men 136 * Uncanny X-Men 140 * Uncanny X-Men 154 * Uncanny X-Men 155 * Uncanny X-Men 164 * Uncanny X-Men 168 * Uncanny X-Men 169 * Uncanny X-Men 156 * Uncanny X-Men 175 * Uncanny X-Men 179 * Uncanny X-Men 181 * Uncanny X-Men 197 * Wolverine 1 * Wolverine 2 * Wolverine 3 * Wolverine 4 * Wolverine Vol 2 5 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 1 * X-Men and Alpha Flight 2 * X-Men Vol 2 1 * X-Men Vol 2 2 As an editor * Avengers Annual 10 * Heroes for Hope 1 Notes & Trivia * Chris Claremont conducted a twelve-page text interview with Planet of the Apes television star Ron Harper, who played the role of Alan Virdon. The article was called "A Half-Hour With Harper" and appeared in ''Planet of the Apes'' magazine #4. Other works * Chris Claremont made a cameo appearance in the 2006 film X-Men: The Last Stand as a man mowing his lawn. The sub-plots revolving around Jean Grey in the film are based on "The Dark Phoenix Saga", which Claremont wrote in 1980. External Links References Category:1950/Births Category:Comic creators Category:Comic writers Category:X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)/Actors